1800s
1801: April 10: The Sillican missile brand releases their first missile, the Spark 51. The Underworld purchases one. April 15: The Capital gets a Spark 51. 1805: May 2: Ark-Missiles releases the Vulture 03. 1806: June 13: The Spark 52 is released. 1811: April 4: The Vulture 04 is released. 1812: December 15: Vultic opens buisness with the “Vultic Firefuser”. 1813: June 7: Jason Ross is married. 1815: July 3: The scientists starts trying to prolonge life. July 17: The scientist takes on his protege. August 1: The scientist decides it isn’t right, and experiments with different things. August 2: The scientist experiments with different things. August 3: Eddie Wolffe gets the scientist. They upgrade the man. August 4: The man forces people into the terrorist group. Alberturf finds out his friends are with the terrorists. August 5: Nist leaves the terrorists. August 6: Eddie has the hacking idea. August 7: Eddie starts recruiting hackers, as well as more soldiers. August 17: The terrorists start building their spaceship. September 2: The terrorist group is officially established. September 3: The terrorist group plans a mass-hack. September 3: The terrorist group begins its mass-hack. September 8: The terrorist group finishes its mass hack, and money is transferred. September 9: The gouvernment starts looking for these terrorists. October 8: A meeting is held in Suttey, EgZaviar, talking about weapons. October 9: Financial papers are signed to allow acquisition of the missile. October 10: The missile is bought. October 11: The PM starts to notice financial problems. October 12: The PM goes to meetings trying to reverse the economic downfall that could ensue. October 28: The public is warned about this potential bankrupcy. November 2: The country is officially pronounced bankrupt. November 3: The board has a meeting about this bankrupcy. Dwayne talks to another about meeting with the terrorists. He says no, so Dwayne kills him. November 4: Dwayne gets in touch with the terrorists, and gives them the missile, in exchange for the money, transferring it to EgZaviar’s banks. He has them figure out how to pretend they killed the man. Ross hears about this. He talks to his wife. November 5: The man’s death is on the news. Ross starts to spread the word. November 6: The people that hear are killed. November 7: Jason almost gives up, and drinks. November 8: Jason decides to take on the terrorists. November 9: Jason comes up with a plan. November 10: Jason uses his plan, and fails. People find out about the terrorists. November 11: Jason and the army decide to take action. The terrorists kill Jason’s wife, and say that if the millitary tries anything, they will blow up EgZaviar’s capital city. They give the terrorists financials, which the country needs. The gouvernment plants spies. The terrorists start on the shaft. November 12: The bad men find out about the spies, and capture the suttey one. He calls for help, but is killed. The bad men go on the run. The good guys come up with plans to take both groups. November 13: The bad men contact the terrorists, who kill all and injure Dwayne. The Cops find out where the terrorists are based. November 14: Dwayne goes to the government for help, but is killed by Ross. The terrorists finish the shaft. They get ready to board the spaceship and blow up the planet the following day. Jason decides that they cannot be using the missile to continue their activities, so he starts looking. November 15: Jason’s team take down the terrorists. November 16: The terrorists’ defeat is on the news. Alberturf swears revenge on the cops. He starts with more radiologic mutations, upgrading people with guns to shoot out the chemicals. The men find out about it, but Alberturf and his people escape. November 17: Ross’ friend brings in his girlfriend. November 18: Alberturf’s people attack more. Ross’s allies plan the final assault. They locate enemy HQ. November 19: The final battle takes place. All other men die, and Ross’ friend kills Alberturf. Ross’ boss dies. 4 people of Alberturf are left. A person Nist recruited on his last attack straps Ross and his friend with the girfriend to a table. He begins experiments on it. Ross’ friend brings down 3 of the 4, but dies. The girlfriend kills the last one, saving Ross and the other one, only to find out that they are brain-damaged, and cannot do much. Ross’ new girlfriend (the secretary) wants to give him another chance, but Ross and his friend are redistributed to the capital to be the King of EgZaviar’s guards. The girlfriend and secretary stay at HQ. Category:Pages